cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Starburst
The Starburst era was the second era of Cartoon Network. It began in June 1997 and ended on March 1, 1998, running concurrent with Checkerboard. It was succeeded by the Powerhouse era. The era featured the Cartoon Network logo plastered over a colorful starburst. These promos (which promoting the Cartoon Cartoons brand with its three new shows and the second season of Dexter's Lab in July from the same year) also often featured an electric guitar riff that ended with a 12-note stinger accompanying the aforementioned starburst logo closing. Programming CN Original Series *''What a Cartoon!'' (ended November 28, 1997) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Johnny Bravo'' (premiered July 7, 1997) *''Cow and Chicken'' (premiered July 15, 1997) *''I Am Weasel'' (premiered July 15, 1997) *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' *''The Moxy Show'' Acquired Series *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''The Addams Family (1973 Animated Series)'' *''The Addams Family (1992 Animated Series)'' *''The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' *''The Adventures of Gulliver'' *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' *''Arabian Knights'' *''The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show'' *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' *''The Banana Splits Adventure Hour'' *''Barney Bear'' *''Betty Boop'' *''Big Bag'' *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' *''The Bugs Bunny Show'' *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''Capitol Critters'' *''Casper and the Angels'' *''Cattanooga Cats'' *''Cave Kids: Pebbles & Bamm Bamm'' *''CB Bears'' *''The Centurions'' *''Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos'' *''Clue Club'' *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' *''Devlin'' *''Dingbat'' *''Droopy'' *''Dudley Do-Right'' *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' *''Fangface'' *''Fantastic Four'' *''Fantastic Max'' *''Fish Police'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''The Funky Phantom'' *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' *''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''The Gary Coleman Show'' *''George of the Jungle (1967 Series)'' *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' *''Godzilla'' *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' *''Gumby'' *''Harlem Globetrotters'' *''Heathcliff'' *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' *''The Herculoids'' *''The Hillbilly Bears'' *''Hokey Wolf'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' *''Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles'' *''Inch High, Private Eye'' *''Jabberjaw'' *''James Bond Jr.'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' *''Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har'' *''Loopy De Loop'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' *''Marmaduke'' *''Merrie Melodies'' *''Mighty Man and Yukk'' *''Mister T'' *''Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor'' *''Mr. Magoo'' *''The Mumbly Cartoon Show'' *''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' *''The New Shmoo'' *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' *''O Canada'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Paw Paws'' *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''The Peter Potamus Show'' *''The Pink Panther Show'' *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' *''Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' *''Popeye the Sailor'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''The Quick Draw McGraw Show'' *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long'' *''Road Rovers'' *''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' *''The Roman Holidays'' *''Ruff and Reddy'' *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' *''Scooby's Laff-A-Lympics'' *''Screwy Squirrel'' *''Sealab 2020'' *''Shazzan'' *''Shirt Tales'' *''Sky Commanders'' *''Small World'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Snagglepuss'' *''Snooper and Blabber'' *''The Snorks'' *''Space Ghost'' *''Space Kiddetes'' *''Speed Buggy'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Super Chicken'' *''Super Friends'' *''The Super Globetrotters'' *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''The Tex Avery Show'' *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' *''Thundercats'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Top Cat'' *''ToonHeads'' *''Touche Turtle and Dum Dum'' *''Underdog'' *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' *''Voltron'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' *''Wally Gator'' *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' *''Where's Huddles?'' *''Wildfire'' *''Yakky Doodle'' *''The Yogi Bear Show'' *''Yogi's Gang'' *''Yogi's Space Race'' *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' *''Young Robin Hood'' *''Young Samson'' Category:Cartoon Network Eras Category:Bumpers Category:Eras